Użytkownik:WindMarine12/Brudnopis
Witaj, w moim brudnopisie! Brudnopis to miejsce, gdzie zapisuje artykuły lub notatki w sposób nieoficjalny. Ten brudnopis należy do WindMarine12. Artykuły do zrobienia *Ben Tennyson (Nowa Generacja) *Gwen Tennyson (Nowa Generacja) *Kevin Levin (Nowa Generacja) *Julia Yamamoto (Nowa Generacja) *Max Tennyson (Nowa Generacja) *Omnitrix (Nowa Generacja) *Vilgax (Nowa Generacja) *Psyphon (Nowa Generacja) *Albedo (Nowa Generacja) *Aggregor (Nowa Generacja) *Darkstar (Nowa Generacja) *Ragnarok (Nowa Generacja) *Inspektor 13 (Nowa Generacja) *Azmuth (Nowa Generacja) *Statek (Nowa Generacja) *Patelliday (Nowa Generacja) *Cooper Daniels (Nowa Generacja) *Helen Wheels (Nowa Generacja) *Manny Armstrong (Nowa Generacja) *Alan Albright (Nowa Generacja) *Kai Green (Nowa Generacja) *Profesor Paradox (Nowa Generacja) *Pakmar (Nowa Generacja) *Argit (Nowa Generacja) *Techadony (Nowa Generacja) *Doktor Animo (Nowa Generacja) *Eon (Nowa Generacja) *Cyber Duch (Nowa Generacja) *Vulkanus (Nowa Generacja) *Bubble Helmet (Nowa Generacja) *Liam (Nowa Generacja) *Fistina (Nowa Generacja) *SiedemSiedem (Nowa Generacja) *SześćSześć (Nowa Generacja) *Trombipulor (Nowa Generacja) *Kapitan Nemesis (Nowa Generacja) *Jennifer Nocturne (Nowa Generacja) *Bracia Wredziakowie (Nowa Generacja) **Ośmiokąt Wredziak (Nowa Generacja) **Prostokąt Wredziak (Nowa Generacja) *Sunny Tennyson (Nowa Generacja) *Clancy (Nowa Generacja) *Sublimino (Nowa Generacja) *Zombozo (Nowa Generacja) *Cyrkowe Dziwadła (Nowa Generacja) **Kudłata (Nowa Generacja) **Drągal (Nowa Generacja) **Kwaśny Oddech (Nowa Generacja) *Wieczni Rycerze (Nowa Generacja) Artykuły do uzupełnienia/poprawienia Kanon *Julia Yamamoto (całość) *Statek (całość) *Azmuth (całość) *Psyphon (całość) *Ragnarok (całość) *Khyber (całość) *Zed (całość) *Cooper Daniels (całość) *Manny Armstrong (całość) *Profesor Paradox (całość) *Doktor Animo (całość) *Cyber Duch (całość) Nowa Generacja *Książę Tual (całość) *Król Lau (całość) *Królowa Namo (całość) *Król Gaazon (całość) *Kontelijczycy (całość) *Link (całość) *Nergia (całość) *Scott (całość) *Jake (całość) *Jean (całość) *Blaze (historia) *Krylstar (całość) *Potwór Krylstara (całość) *Naga (całość) *Sala (osobowość i historia) *Trawet (historia) *Fearcrow (całość) *Straszydło (całość) *Widmo (całość) *Dread (całość) *Scare Beast (całość) Spotlight * Link do wiki: Ben 10 Alternatywne Historie Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Klik! * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Ben 10 Alternatywne Historie Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Stwórz własną alternatywę! ToggleThumbFoto 150px|center 150px|center Another spin-off/what-if series/alternate stories ideas? |twórcy = WindMarine12 |poprzedni = None |następny = None }} Synopsis They were friends. But now they're enemies. Welcome to brand new Earth, where six years of non-stop battle between the forces of the Liberation and the Omnitrix City have split the nation down its center, utterly transforming it. In a world of new alliances and strange enemies, President Ben Tennyson and Magister Rook Blonko meet to make one last attempt at peace. Welcome to The War Zone! Whose side are you on? Characters *President Ben Tennyson *Magister Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Devin Levin (Kevin and Gwen's son) *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Colonel Blaze *Kai Green *Cooper Daniels *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels-Armstrong *Maybelle Armstrong (Manny and Helen's daughter) *Alan Albright *Daisy Gleeson (Alan's wife) *Tony Jones *Connor Bolt *Link *Nergia *Jake *Scott *Jean *King Tual *Queen Miriam (Tual's wife) *Carol Walters *Plumbers *Argit *Ben's Techadons *Limaxes **Queen Sera *Rod Locations *Earth CV-WM12 **The Liberation **The Omnitrix City **The Divide Items *Omnitrix *Proto-Armor *Proto-Tool *Freedom bomb Events *The Incident *America's Civil War *Attempted assassination of Rook Blonko *Battle of the Divide Issues The_War_Zone_-1_cover.png|The War Zone Vol 1 #1 The_War_Zone_-2_cover.png|The War Zone Vol 1 #2 The_War_Zone_-3_cover.png|The War Zone Vol 1 #3 The_War_Zone_-4_cover.png|The War Zone Vol 1 #4 The_War_Zone_-5_cover.png|The War Zone Vol 1 #5 }} |twórcy = WindMarine12 |poprzedni = None |następny = None }} Synopsis Soon Characters *Blaze *Fin Hayes (con artist) *Ash Shlott (professional hacker) Locations *Earth BL-WM12 Items *Soon Events *Soon }} |twórcy = WindMarine12 |poprzedni = None |następny = None }} Synopsis Soon Characters *Honorary Heroes Locations *Earth HH-WM12 Items *Soon Events *Soon }} * Blaze as a new Plumber or Plumber cadet? * Rook Blonko as his partner? * Location: Rimort – big city-like planet * Plot: A all-new bad guy emerges from shadows, when Blaze starts his career as a Plumber cadet. When city Rimort is threatened by a misterious forces, Blaze receives backup – Rook Blonko! The two has to learn how to cooperate to save the city or even the whole planet! }} Tabelka dla Beniosa Klawisze Sterowanie Kontroler Xbox 360= * – poruszanie postacią * + – bieg * – poruszanie kamerą * – wybór kosmity * ; – szybka transformacja w kosmitę * + – atak specjalny * + – atak specjalny * – blokowanie; unik * – skok postacią * – interakcja * – atak lekki * – atak ciężki * – menu pauzy * – menu ulepszeń |-| Kontroler PlayStation 3= * – poruszanie postacią * + – bieg * – poruszanie kamerą * – wybór kosmity * ; – szybka transformacja w kosmitę * + – atak specjalny * + – atak specjalny * – blokowanie; unik * – skok postacią * – interakcja * – atak lekki * – atak ciężki * – menu pauzy * – menu ulepszeń |-| Klawiatura komputerowa= * ; ; ; – poruszanie postacią * + ; ; ; – bieg * – poruszanie kamerą * – wybór kosmity * ; – szybka transformacja w kosmitę * + – atak specjalny * + – atak specjalny * – blokowanie; unik * – skok postacią * – interakcja * – atak lekki * – atak ciężki * – menu pauzy * – menu ulepszeń Kombinacje Kontroler Xbox 360= * – szybki atak lekki * – seria ataków ciężkich * + – atak z powietrza z uderzeniem o ziemię * + – silny atak z zakończeniem potężnym uderzeniem * – podwójny skok * + lub – salto z szybkim atakiem w wybraną stronę * + lub – silny atak z powietrza * + – tymczasowe ogłuszenie przeciwnika * + – tymczasowe ogłuszenie przeciwnika z ciężkim atakiem * + – atak specjalny * + – atak specjalny * + – bieg |-| Kontroler PlayStation 3= * – szybki atak lekki * – seria ataków ciężkich * + – atak z powietrza z uderzeniem o ziemię * + – silny atak z zakończeniem potężnym uderzeniem * – podwójny skok * + lub – salto z szybkim atakiem w wybraną stronę * + lub – silny atak z powietrza * + – tymczasowe ogłuszenie przeciwnika * + – tymczasowe ogłuszenie przeciwnika z ciężkim atakiem * + – atak specjalny * + – atak specjalny * + – bieg |-| Klawiatura komputerowa= * – szybki atak lekki * – seria ataków ciężkich * + – atak z powietrza z uderzeniem o ziemię * + – silny atak z zakończeniem potężnym uderzeniem * – podwójny skok * ; ; ; + lub – salto z szybkim atakiem w wybraną stronę * + lub – silny atak z powietrza * + – tymczasowe ogłuszenie przeciwnika * + – tymczasowe ogłuszenie przeciwnika z ciężkim atakiem * + – atak specjalny * + – atak specjalny * + ; ; ; – bieg Interaktywna seria #1 Bla, bla, bla... Bla, bla, bla... Interweniuj= Ben interweniuje i zamienia się w Czterorękiego. |-| Nie interweniuj= Ben zostaje w ukryciu; Vilgax rozpoczyna atak na Ziemię. Bla, bla, bla... Bla, bla, bla... #2 Kevin — Dlaczego nie? Nie mam pojęcia= Nie mam pojęcia, mówię tylko to, co myślę. |-| Vilgax nie może nas znaleźć= Nie możemy zdradzić naszej pozycji. Vilgax się nas nie spodziewa. |-| ...= milczy |-| Kevina= Ben - Bo nie! (Ben uderza Kevina) Bla, bla, bla... Bla, bla, bla... Pryzmat Wredziak Pryzmat Wredziak jest starszym bratem Prostokąta i Ośmiokąta Wredziaków, który w przeciwieństwie do braci posiada zamiłowanie do tworzenia, dlatego jest kosmicznym artystą, który nie rozstaje się ze swoim Skrzegitem. Mimo kreatywności jest sakramencko leniwy i jest mistrzem w prokrastynacji. Bywa egoistyczny, chłodny, brak mu pewności siebie. Jest realistą, zawsze szuka racjonalnego wyjścia z problemu. Wojna o Podział :poglądowe wyświetlenie infoboksu; proszę nie sugerować się żadnymi danymi zawartymi w infoboksie Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Brudnopisy